


Sweet

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: Cana decides to do something nice for her girlfriends.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Sometimes it felt as if Cana didn't do that much for her girlfriends, to which both Lucy and Juvia would say that she did so much for them she just didn't realise it. It was probably true, but it didn't stop Cana from doing something nice for Lucy and Juvia once in a while.

It was the day before their anniversary, Lucy and Juvia were shopping together for something or other, and Cana was in their shared home, baking.

Cana didn't do anything much in the kitchen, Juvia was the most skillful of the three, but it didn't mean that Cana couldn't do anything. She could, just not much.

Which was why she chose this time to do something—Lucy and Juvia were out, and Cana just wanted to do something to pre-celebrate their anniversary. They had plans the next day; party at the guild—because let's be real, Fairy Tail would use any excuse to party—and then the three of them would go to some expensive restaurant they made a reservation at, and eat good food and finally get that dessert Lucy had wanted for ages.

"And done!" Cana exclaimed in satisfaction as she placed the last piece of the cookie dough onto the tray. Cookies filled with three types of chocolate chips. Because, to Cana, how can you go wrong with cookies or chocolate? Absolutely no way.

Cana quickly cleaned her hands and placed the tray in the oven, and then immediately went to slump on one of the nearby kitchen seats. She was quite surprised she could get tired just from making cookies.

She sat there for a while, and only sat up when she heard the front door open.

"We're back!" Came Lucy's voice, and Cana could hear footsteps coming towards her direction. She could hear them stop in the living room. "Cana?"

"In here," Cana called, and heard something drop to the floor in the living room, before two figures appeared in the entryway to the kitchen.

"Cana?" Lucy asked as she saw the oven turned on. "What were you doing?"

"Well," Cana began as she stood up and walked towards Lucy and Juvia. "I just wanted to do something for my two favourite people, and I know you're going to love it."

"Cana didn't have to do that," Juvia said, but smiled nonetheless. "But Juvia thinks it's sweet."

"I do too," Lucy said, and moved to embrace Cana, Juvia following seconds later. They both gave Cana a kiss on the sides of her lips, which upturned at the action. "Are they almost ready? The smell's making me hungry."

"Almost," Cana said, and stood there in the arms of her girlfriends, content, with the lingering smell of dough and chocolate surrounding them.


End file.
